


Cafè Au Lait

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [16]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Bossy Dean, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Interracial Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been sitting in the notes section of my phone for the longest and I decided to finally put it out to the world. Hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cafè Au Lait

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in the notes section of my phone for the longest and I decided to finally put it out to the world. Hope you guys like it.

I can't believe Dean actually got me to do this. "I mean, you will barely feel it," he had said as he slid the vibrating silver balls into my cooch. "Maybe even like it."

"I-if I won't even feel it, why do you wanna do this?" I asked him. 

When he was satisfied with how deep the balls were in me, he slid his fingers out and began rubbing my clit with them. Dean leaned up until his lips were centimeters from mine. "Because I can," he said before standing up and making to leave. 

"Wait! Before we leave I want to test it out first," I called after him. 

He turned around and pushed the button on the small remote in his hand. The balls inside of me start vibrating, but not too badly that it would be uncomfortable. It was doable. 

"That's how high it goes?" I asked him. 

He nodded. "That's the highest it goes."

I stand and walk to the front door. "Ok then let's go." 

That was about an hour ago and he lied. That was not as high as it goes. The fucking remote has seven levels and he only had it on the first one. 

We're sitting at the table farthest from the cafe patio just so I could have space for when an accidental moan slips from my lips. 

He's made me scoot a little bit away from the small round table so he can see better. The silver balls are neatly placed under that special spot inside of me, making me extremely wet. My legs feel like jelly from the slight chills running up my bones. I think he said we were on level five a while back ago. "Deanie," I moan accidentally. 

"Yes, Princess," he says all smugly. 

"Can we stop?"

"But we didn't even finish all the levels yet. Do you want to come?" 

I would like nothing more than to come right now. "Y-yes."

"Then this is how you have to come," he turns up the levels and it feels way more intense. "Level seven. I skipped six since you want to come so bad." 

It's close to impossible to keep quiet now. I keep my head up trying to appear normal. I start rocking against the chair trying to get more friction. "Rub your clit," Dean says. 

I shake my head no. He leans forward almost effortlessly to slip his hand up my dress and his fingers sliding into me easily, pushing the silver balls closer to that spot. My mouth opens as I plead with myself to not make a sound. "Rub your clit," he says again. 

I nod my head and he eases his fingers out of me. I look around to make sure no one is coming before dipping my hand into my panties, rubbing my clit slowly. I let a small moan come from me because it just feels so fucking good. 

"Can I come now?" I ask him. Tears of pleasure are welling in my eyes from holding back my orgasm. It feels like it's growing into something more. 

"Rub your clit faster. And no, you can't." 

I snap my eyes shut focusing on not coming. My fingers move faster against my clit just like he told me and it makes everything ten times better and ten times worse. 

"I have to squirt," I say quickly, the feeling building and building. I'm hoping that he has a heart enough to turn it off for that solid reason alone. 

Dean's eyes widen with excitement. "Open your legs wider." 

"Dean, people will think I peed myself!" I whisper harshly. 

He's leaning against the back of his chair, his hand cupping his slowly bulging crotch every now and again. He shrugs his shoulders, eyes locked on my cooch. 

"Dean, turn it off," I moan as half of me hopes he doesn't turn it off. 

"You don't even want me to, so hush before someone hears you," he whispers back. 

My eyes shut and I bite my lip, muffling the sound as I come. I try to close my legs to keep the squirt from running down my legs. But Dean catches my foot, making the squirt spurt out onto the cement right below. I open my eyes to see the horror of it all. The puddle grows and darkens, making it obvious that something is wetting it. 

Because of the silver balls still moving at lightening speed inside of me, I'm squirting harder and longer. 

At this point, I don't even fucking care anymore. I let my head fall back and still a minimal amount of moans to leave my mouth. He finally turns the balls off letting me come back to my body. 

I take in deep gulps of air as I set my eyes on him rubbing the obvious bulge in his pants. He reaches out to yank me out of my seat and in the direction of the house. 

I'm still a little shaky from that blissful orgasm and my juices are still running down my legs. "D-did I do something wrong?" I ask sluggishly. 

"No, Princess. I just have to get home to fuck the shit out of you." 

I turn around to our patio table to still see the wet cement under the chair. We're a block away and I can still see it. 

"Can we do it again?" I ask, still a bit dazed. 

"Don't tempt me," he mutters under his breath.


End file.
